


AI can't feel things. It's impossible.

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: It's been a few months since the Battle of Earth, but Isaac is still feeling the impact it left on him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	AI can't feel things. It's impossible.

He had come here very often. He never really used to but after everything with the Kaylons, this was the only way he could escape from the crew. A few months had passed since then, but he could still feel the weight on his shoulders, and it wouldn’t go away.

Isaac didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t explain anything. The only think that he could describe himself as was isolated. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. It wasn’t his software or systems; he had done multiple tests, but none gave him an answer. AI can’t feel things. They don’t have feelings. It’s impossible.

Most of the time he just carried on with his work, giving no indication that something was wrong. Most of the time, everything was normal and running smoothly but every so often the crew just left him on the side-line. Only used him when they needed him. He had become an outcast. His relationship with the crew had become strained and his relationship with Claire was practically non-existent. But again, he would just push all that aside and carry on working.

AI can’t feel things. It’s Impossible.

For once, Isaac had felt the day go slow. He had heard many people mention this type of occurrence but had felt it before. The AI didn’t know why these things were happening. Along with tests, he had looked through every file he could find on AI: but there was nothing.

His thoughts were cut off as the rain began to fall faster as the simulation of Baltimore continued. He didn’t know what Claire was talking about. Baltimore was beautiful and after the Battle of Earth and what Claire had said to him, it became a safe haven for him and a way to feel connected to her again.

The rain fell heavily on the ground as dim streetlights illuminated the road and path that he stood on. Isaac wasn’t his AI self. He was human. The rain that hit his head curled his hair slightly and soaked his clothes. Claire was right. The smell of the rain and the feeling of it was amazing. He had been working on the simulation for a while to surprise Claire but at that moment it seems it won’t happen.

Getting lost in the simulation, he strolled down the futuristic city of Baltimore. He didn’t care how long he had been in here, all he wanted to do was enjoy it for a few more minutes.

Isaac faintly heard the simulation room doors open. He didn’t look towards them. He had an idea of who it was but still didn’t turn around. “You know you’ve been in here for an hour and 25 minutes, right? Isaac?” The Captains voice called out. Isaac didn’t look towards him or reply. “Isaac, are you alright?” Captain Mercer asked. “Lunch is over, we need you back on the bridge.”

“Oh, yes.” Isaac remembered. “I will be back on the bridge in a few minutes, Captain.” He stated still keeping his back turned. However, the Captain didn’t turn around or go out of the room. Instead, the AI heard him come closer.

“Isaac, talk to me. You’ve been in the simulator a lot recently. Is something wrong?” The Captain enquired. “You haven’t been yourself.”

“I’m fine Captain.” Isaac replied.

“Don’t lie, I know you’re not fine. I’ve said that same phrase millions of time even when I haven’t been. Anyway, what’s wrong? Is it Claire? Is it your work?” He asked.

“All of those, sir.” The AI admitted.

“Oh right.” The Captain paused, choosing his words carefully. “What exactly? Can I ask?”

“I do not know, sir. I do not know what is wrong with my programming or systems. I feel things Captain. I do not understand. I should not be able to feel things. I am an artificial lifeform; it should be impossible.” Isaac explained as he turned towards Ed. “I feel anger, guilt, sadness and worry. I am worried what is going to happen. I do not want to end up like the other Kaylons. I never wanted any of the battle to happen. Ty was nearly killed. Everyone on this ship was nearly killed. Some people were killed all because of me.” He admitted.

“Woah, okay. I’m glad you’ve got that off your chest. Look Isaac, it wasn’t your fault. Ty wasn’t killed. Yes, some people were killed but you also saved our asses as well as many others. If it wasn’t for you, no one would be here today.” The Captain explained.

“But it was because of me that you went to Kaylon. If that did not happen, the battle would have not occurred.” Isaac’s guilt-ridden voice spoke.

“That is true. But I would’ve felt bad if I didn’t send you back because you are a damn good officer and a damn good father to Ty and Marcus.” He paused. “If I didn’t send you back to be repaired Claire, Ty and Marcus would be heart broken. I can tell you love them. And before you start saying AI can’t love or feel; you can, okay?”

The pair stood there in silence for a few moments. The Captain’s hair and uniform had become soaked and Isaac finally looked into the Captain’s eyes and transformed back into his usual metallic self.

“Yes, things are going to be difficult for a bit, but things will go back to normal. Its going to hurt, yes, but let Claire heal and forgive and then things can be re-established. Some stuff will be a bit different, but you can work through it.” The Captain informed Isaac. “Now get back to the bridge and do some work, okay? And don’t forget if you ever need an ear, I’ve got two that are always ready to listen.”

The brown-haired Captain rested a hand on Isaac’s left shoulder briefly before making his way out of the Environmental Simulator and leaving him in simulation room alone again. Back to the bridge, he thought. At least he had one person around to help him. “Computer, end simulation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this fanfic. As always any constructive critisim is greatly appreciated as well as comments and kudos. If anyone has any requests or ideas for a fanfic, leave them in the comments (writer's block is the worst.) Thank you!


End file.
